Sexual Frustration
by FictionForTheFans
Summary: Chiyo reads smut novels to get over her sexual frustration with Sasuke Uchiha, he overhears her getting up to naughtiness and decides to get involved. Rated M for sexual themes


SasukeXOc. Lemon! Reviews would be appreciated.

"Stop reading that bloody book!" Sasuke shouted at her, he placed his finger on the top of the book and lowered it so she can look into her eyes, she raised an eyebrow at the red haired individual. "Oh shut up!" she snapped back. Sasuke sighed and took his finger off of the book, Chiyo continued to read her smutty novel.

"You disgust me" he said in a joking manner.

Chiyo scoffed and ignored him. "What is the point in meeting up if you're just going to read that?" he said sighing shortly after. Chiyo became annoyed and shut the book and placed it on the table, she looked into his eyes and could tell that he jut wanted to get under her skin. "We didn't meet up?" she exclaimed. She reached for her coffee mug and took a sip out of it. "Well you have company and it would be nice if we could have a conversation, it's usually me who hardly has much to say, I may as well have a conversation with myself?" he said with his shoulders shrugged.

"I just wanted to finish a chapter Sasuke, sorry.." she replied. Sasuke reached over and jabbed her on the arm lightly. They both paused for a moment and shared a laugh together. "So, how have you been?" he asked as he looked into her innocent grey coloured eyes. "Well i've been fine, I would ask the same thing but you haven't been home and to be quite frank i'm worried what you're going to come out with!" she replied jokingly, Sasuke smirked.

"I actually haven't gotten up to much if you must know" he said sharply. Chiyo raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Now that's bullshit" she said whilst giggling. Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached out to drink his water. "What's wrong with going away innocently?" he asked quizzingly. "Sasuke? Innocent? Don't make me laugh!" she said whilst bursting out into laughter. Sasuke rolled his eyes again and tutted at her.

"Well, as you must know, I've been looking for bounties!" he said, Sasuke shortly after stuck his tongue out at her.

"Mature!" she snapped back. "Come on, let's go back" she said grabbing her back and standing up. Sasuke followed.

When they arrived back at their dorms, Sasuke jabbed her in the arm lightly again. "Right, i'll see you later!" he said walking into his room, Chiyo massaged her arm lightly as she made her way to her dorm. "He needs to stop doing that" she said to herself as she walked in. She opened the door and walked into her sanctuary, she tried to close her door when suddenly a foot got in between, stopping it from shutting. "Oh!" she jumped, "God! You scared me!" Chiyo said as the door re-opened to reveal a blonde petite girl. The small girl burst into the room and jumped to hug Chiyo. "What's wrong Anna? Why're you so happy?" she said hesitantly.

"Well lets just say someone got it in last night" she said with a smug face whilst her fists were on her hips, pulling off a victorious pose, Chiyo laughed and shook her head. "Whore!" she said jokingly. Anna looked at her with wide eyes and her jaw slightly dropped. "You've got some cheek? Seen Sasuke lately have we Chiyo?" she said winking at her, her wink sent cringing shivers down her spine. "I went to get coffee earlier and I bumped into him actually" she said with a disappointed tone.

"You seem down about that? I wouldn't have been! I would have taken him in the toilets!" she said with a self-satisfied tone. Chiyo averted her eyes sheepishly. "I bet you would..." she murmured. Anna tutted at her. "Why can't you both just get back together again? Or at least have another... you know..." she said winking whilst elbowing her arm gently. "Seriously what is it with people hitting my arm! Piss off! I won't go near Sasuke!" she exclaimed ferociously. Anna looked at her with wide eyes again and made a high pitch tone, mocking Chiyo. "oooooh! Touched a nerve did I? Oh come on man why not? You said he was great!" she snapped back.

Chiyo sighed. "I have my book, I don't need sex.", "That's so sad!" Anna said bursting into a roar of laughter, Chiyo rolled her eyes and started pushing her out of her room. "Okay Anna, piss off now I need some 'me' time" she said escorting her out, Anna faced her from outside the room and looked at her with a slight squint. "Ah, '_me_' time... We've all been there" she said winking again, Chiyo sighed and slammed the door shut. She held her book and laid on her book and began to re-cap where she finished off.

An hour had passed by, Chiyo was meant to be finishing work due for tomorrow, but her book mattered more. As the pages turned, the details of the novels intimate moments became more descriptive, heated and very sexual. Her eyes had widened on multiple occasions as she read through. As the story became more intimate, she could feel a weird sensation overwhelm her body, she became very tight in her area down below, she closed her legs tight to stop the sensation but it continued. She started to run one of her hands down her body, firstly starting off with tender circular motions being made onto her stomach, the circular motions then progressed to her breasts.

Her own touch electrified her body, her nipples instantly became hard from her touch, as she continued to read, she grabbed one of her breasts and massaged it through her bra, a small moan escaped her lips, her breathing started to become heavier as the novel became raunchier. She then started to progress down south, her hand slithered from under her jeans as she gently stroked the skin just above her clit through the material of her underwear, Chiyo let out another breath-filled moan. The pleasure was seeping out of her.

The book that was in level with her face slowly started to lower towards the bed as she concentrated on working out her body's best spots. She then dropped the novel and it softly landed on the bed. She used her other non-occupied hand and unzipped her jeans to make the maneuvering easier for her. Her hand slithered under her underwear with the hand that she was using to stroke her clit, her cold fingers touched her clit and throbbed slightly, her heavy breathing turned into panting as she progressed to inserting a finger inside of her.

A pleasurable moan escaped her lips as she continued to play with herself. She changed the pace regularly to see how her body would react, "Sasuke" she moaned out relentlessly. Her eyes widened as she realised that she said his name during masturbation, she was slightly shocked, as she laid there panting, she blushed a deep crimson red. She continued to thrust inside and out of herself at a steady pace, light moans and groans filled the room as she was enduring that sort of level of pleasure, she was enjoying every minute of it.

She let out another moan and mentioned his name once again. As she started picking up the pace, A loud knock on the door disturbed her rhythm. She chose to ignore the person on the other end. "Chiyo?" A man with a familiar voice called out. Chiyo's eyes widened in horror as she realised it was the man whose name she had been calling out. "I know you're in there, I heard you." he said bluntly as he continued to knock on the door. She quickly jumped up from the bed and adjusted herself, she zipped herself up again and walked towards the door and opened it, the smell of her own pleasure burst out of the room as if it had been confined.

Sasuke smelled the sex off of her but dismissed it, "What do you want?" she said all flustered. "Ch-Chiyo, you're face, it's bright red? are you okay?" he said worryingly. "Y-Yes i'm fine" she said sorting her hair out. "Have you got someone in there?" he said with his mouth open. Chiyo's eyes widened. "NO! you must be joking!" she said trying to laugh it off. "So what did you knock for?" she said trying to change the subject.

"I heard you." he said bluntly, with a small smile starting to spread across his face.

_"Shit? Was I really that loud?"_ She thought to herself. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said trying to shut the door. Sasuke pushed the door back open and entered her room. "I can smell it" he said sniffing the room. Sex was in the atmosphere. "W-What are yo-" Chiyo was interrupted by the red haired man grabbing her by her wrists and pinning her against the wall. "I said I heard you" he cooed in her ear. This sent shivers down her spine, giving her goosebumps.

"I-I beg your pardon?" she said blushing. "Don't play dumb Chiyo. I can smell the sex off of you" he said smelling her body. "Was you doing what I thought you was doing?" he said seductively with a smirk. Chiyo blushed and looked away from him, averting his seductive gaze. Sasuke moved her wrists to above her head as he started kissing her neck, Chiyo gasped and let out a breath-filled moan.

"Say my name again like you did earlier" he said trailing kisses around her neck. "How did you know?" she breathed out. "You were quite loud" he said in a husky tone. He wanted her, and badly. Sasuke used his other hand and trailed his finger to her inner thigh. Chiyo gasped again as he tenderly stroked her clit through her jeans. "Sasuke" she breathed out. Sasuke quickly swept her off of her feet and placed her on the bed. "I'll do it if you want me to" he said with lust overpowering his vocal cords. She nodded approvingly and closed her eyes and waited for him to take control of her body. He did exactly that.

He stripped her until she was left with just her underwear on. "Touch yourself" he said huskily. Chiyo slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Excuse me?" she breathed out. "You did it before, you can do it again, i'll be your spectator." he said with a smirk. Without thought she picked up where she left off, she continued to touch herself as Sasuke watched in amazement, her breathing became heavier again and she moaned his name under her breath numerous times. "Touch me Sasuke" she moaned out.

Sasuke looked at her and continued to watch her. "Keep going" he breathed out to keep her in the mood. As she played with herself, her moaning grew slightly louder as he became involved by moaning to keep her going. She was approaching her climax, her body became overwhelmed with a sensation that she knew all too well, the moment before she came Sasuke could see it so he quickly tore her underwear off and he stuck his tongue deep inside her, she immediately grabbed and pulled onto his hair as her back arched and her juices leaked out of her and poured onto his tongue, he started to lap up her juices which gave her extra pleasure.

Her sensitivity subsided which turned into panting. "I think you're ready for me now" he said huskily, Chiyo closed her eyes and nodded approvingly as she continued to pant excessively. Sasuke quickly removed all of his clothes, including his boxers. He inserted himself inside of her a moment after, she threw her head back in amazement and her eyes rolled also.

As they both became engrossed in eachother's company, her hips bucking repeatedly to enhance her pleasure, he sank deeper into her, she moaned loudly and said his name pleasurably which gave Sasuke goosebumps, he continued to pleasure her by thrusting at different speeds, he changed the pace and the level of force he was putting into each thrust so it would feel sensational for both of them. They hadn't felt each other's intimate side in a long time, their bodies craved each other. twenty five minutes had passed and Sasuke could feel himself coming to a climax.

He started to quicken up the pace, Chiyo ran her nails along his tanned body, mainly aiming to scratch his back, red marks started to appear around his body from her seeking another way to release without vocally expressing herself, Sasuke's body began to tense up as his seed slowly started to leak out of him. She could see by his face that he was coming to the end of it, she cooed in his ear softly which sent his body into a frenzy, a sexual frenzy.

"Come for me Sasuke" she breathed into his ear, he did exactly that. He started thrusting harder, and with one last thrust, he came. He arched his back inwards, with his forehead touching hers. He let out a relieving groan that would have most likely echoed throughout the whole building. He wanted to world to know how good it felt being with her. After reaching his climax, his muscles eased and he fell out of her and fell onto the side of her, panting profusely.

After around 5 minutes, the pair's heart rate came back down to normal, resulting in Sasuke getting up and getting changed. "Shall we make this a regular thing?" Sasuke said winking, Chiyo laid there motionless and scoffed at him, she then stretched and put a fresh pair of underwear on. "Well you won't need that book, that's for sure" he said walking towards the door. "Fuck you Sasuke" she said giggling softly. "I think you just did" he said jokingly as he walked out of the door.

Chiyo laid there, picturing what just happened, she blushed and smiled to herself, she picked up the book that was still miraculously still on the bed, she sat up and closed one eye, aiming for the bin. "don't need you anymore!" she said throwing the book straight into the bin. Chiyo sighed and laid back onto the bed and reminisced. "Maybe we will Sasuke Uchiha, maybe we will."

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.**


End file.
